I'm The Girl They Call Insane
by tslonglive13
Summary: Annie Cresta has been reaped for the 70th annual Hunger Games! While President Snow makes a special announcement regarding the games she begins to wonder what to feel about one of her mentors; the famous Finnick Odair. Annie faces the difficulty of survival, romance, and rumors. Will the arena change her? What new relationships will she build? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a love for Finnick and Annie and I wanted to write my own story about them! I hope you all like it and I'd love to have some reviews! I haven't written in quite awhile, so I may be a little rusty. Let's hope for the best! (:**

* * *

My name is Annie Cresta. I am fifteen years of age and my home is in District 4. Everyday I abide by the same routine. I roll out of the bed I share with my younger sister, Sarah and head straight to the ocean. I have my own little spot I visit. I used to share it with a boy who I think all the girls at my school talk about; he had vibrant green eyes and bronze hair. I mean sure he was attractive, but I could never tell what was so special about him. When he was 14 years old he won the 65th Hunger Games and even then I didn't bother to remember his name. Since he became a victor he usually doesn't come to this spot anymore, rumor has it he constantly visits the Capitol for God knows what. After the beach I go home, take a shower, get dressed, and go to school. Today is one of those rare days, besides the weekends, when I don't have to follow this routine.

I get up earlier than usual and head off to the beach. I love it here. If there is a heaven, this is what it should look like. The smell of the salty sea water delights my senses and I indulge in the waves. Whenever I come here I seem to lose track of time, I get lost in the water and its fine qualities. My perfect heaven is ruined when I see my sister run down to the beach and tell me it's time. Sarah is eleven years old. She hasn't had to feel the fear of being at the reaping herself, but she's felt the fear of my own reapings. I take my towel and race her to our home.

I take a quick shower and put on the dull colored dress my mother laid out for me. I sit down in front of my mirror and begin to work with my brown curly hair. It's hard to put up with, the curls get too frizzy and it's usually a mess. Once I finish putting my hair into the braid I tend to wear everyday my eyes scan my room to a picture of my father. He was a fisherman. When I was nine years old he was on a sinking boat. He was a strong swimmer, but he couldn't pull through. I take the small frame and slide it in the pocket of the dress, I'm going to need his company today. That's when I hear it, the sound of a whistle you learn to dread. I kiss my family and I am on my way.

I run into my best friend Dani on the way to the square when she proceeds to ask "Are you scared, Annie?"

"I have my father with me." I smirk. Dani knew everything about me. She didn't have to ponder any detail, she was basically my sister.

"Rumor has it after the reaping, President Snow is supposed to make an announcement about the games." I begin to think about this. It's going to be the 70th Hunger Games. What if they're going to be a change in the games? Usually this only happens during a Quarter Quell, which won't be taking place again for another five years.

Dani and I take our place in the square. I search the crowd for my mother and sister. Once I find them, my mother gives me a reassuring nod and I do the same.

I hate this. In a matter of a few minutes I will have to watch a terrified girl and boy face their own death that they know could come.

I watch as the two mentors for our district take their seats on the stage. In my opinion, Mags is still too old to be doing this, but she is still required. Then, there's the boy with the green eyes and bronze hair. I think he's two years older than me. I don't like him. During his games, he trapped the other tributes in a net he'd made himself and with a trident he slayed them. The trident was the worst part. It's considered the most expensive gift given in the history of the games. I hate the Capitol citizen that gave him that trident.

My thoughts are interrupted when our district escort, Abria comes out to begin. She has that signature Capitol look. Her skin is dyed a sickening shade of green, while her hair is in a bob that is a bit darker than her skin tone. I find her irritating.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 70th annual Hunger Games..." She begins and that is when I tune out.

The video brought by the Capitol is displayed on the screen and when it ends Abria graciously makes her way to the glass ball containing the names of all the girls in my district between the ages of 12 and 18. I've lost track of how many times my name in in that glass ball.

She reaches her hand deep inside, swirls around a bit and finally takes out a slip. She holds it up and admires it before walking back to the microphone.

I can hear my heartbeat. My breaths are shaky. She slowly opens the slip of paper which seems to take a million years.

"Annie Cresta." her voice rings out.

I freeze. My hands start to shake. Everyone is looking at me. I make my way to the stage, my legs feeling numb.

Abria offers her hand and not thinking I take it as she pushes me across the stage. I spot my sister in the crowd. Only now I notice she was screaming and crying. My heart shatters.

She makes her way to the glass ball containing the boy's names. When she grabs a slip she reads out the name "Jarred Brown."

I know Jarred a little bit. We got paired for a project in science. He is a year older than me and he has three other brothers all older than him, that are no longer eligible for a reaping.

Abria pushes us towards each other and we shake hands.

Then I hear the Capitol Anthem echoing in the square. We all direct our attention to the screen where the seal appears and then President Snow is live.

"People of Panem, in front of you you see a pair of two courageous young men and women who will be representing your district in the 70th annual Hunger Games. This year there will be a change in the games. Each district has at least two victors therefore, two mentors. One mentor will have to attend the games with the tribute that they think will have the worst chance of making it out of the arena alive. The other mentor will stay behind talking to sponsors. If a district has one mentor, they of course will go into the arena with the tribute they have the least faith in and the escort of the district will have to scout sponsors. In the arena, there will be a station for the mentors to live. Mentors will only be allowed to associate with their tribute of choice during a time in the games when they are desperate for is all and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Without really processing what has just been said I am pushed away into the Justice Building where I may see my loved ones for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews please, all I want is to improve! Still working on making my writing longer, not getting there quite yet. :/**

* * *

A peacekeeper opens the door and in rushes my little sister and mother. Sarah runs straight into my arms not wanting to let go.

"I'll be okay. Shhh. Don't worry." I try to soothe my sister as my mother comes over and begins to stroke my hair.

I put my sister down and cling tightly to her hand. My mother pulls off her necklace. It's made of the nets we use to catch fish and there is a locket on it that contains a picture of my family inside.

"Here," she hands me the piece of netting "take it as your token in the arena." I nod.

The peacekeeper opens the door and they both hug me while the peacekeepers pry them off. I get out a final 'I love you' before they leave. Tears swell up in my eyes. What if I never see them again? The door opened again and Dani came in. She pulls me into a hug.

"I'll see you soon." She says before the peacekeepers usher her out of the room.

The amount of hope Dani has is too much sometimes. I guess in a situation like this it's a good thing to have, but I doubt I'll ever see her again.

Abria leads Jarred and I to the train station. I can tell he's been crying. I don't blame him. It pains me to see it. No one deserves to go through anything like this. Being apart of it now makes me loathe the Capitol more than ever before.

The train is stunning. There is food everywhere and it is decorated in a relaxing scheme of colors. It sickens me. Look how much they spoil you and then they throw you in an arena with 23 other children and make you fight to the death.

"Hello." a voice likes bells chimes. I look up and see Mags with that one boy at her side. I should probably learn his name soon.

Jarred shakes both their hands. I sit there frozen staring at both of them, my chest tightening up.

"Come on Annie respect your mentors for once." Abria orders. She probably hates me too.

"I'm Mags and this is Finnick Odair." I finally shake both their hands. They probably think I have issues.

They started to explain things to us that I tuned out. Then Mags reached out for my hand and I took it. I have come to the conclusion that I trust her. Finnick, maybe not so much. She led me to my room on the train and explained to me that it was only for tonight. I took a shower, which was surprisingly challenging. I slipped into a nightgown that was placed on my bed. I sunk into the Capitol-made bed and before I knew it I began to cry. Then, I heard a knock on the door and Mags slipped in.

"Calm down, girl. I know it's hard. You'll be fine." She stroked my hair and held my hand until I had calmed down and then left the room. She comforted me which made me like her more.

When I woke up I put on the dress I wore for the reaping the previous day and headed to the dining hall on the bus.

I sat down at the table, but didn't bother to eat.

"You know, you should eat something. Enjoy it all while it lasts." Finnick said sternly. I stared at him. He threw his hands up defensively "Or you can wait until dinner."

That's when I saw it. The Capitol. I have to admit it was amazing. We pulled up into the train station and all kinds of Capitol creatures were waiting outside waving at us. I just walked away from the window. I didn't want to look at them. They were the ones who would either root for me to win or eagerly await my death. They cheered for this.

Abria led us off the train and we immediately went to 'enhance our looks'. My prep team scared me. Some of their styles were worse than Abria, and who thought you could go worse than a sickening green colored skin. Dulce's skin was dyed a bright yellow color. She had green tattoos framing her face and her orange hair stuck out in all directions. Elsa was the most colorful with her skin dyed in colors of the rainbow. Then there was Jett. Jett was the most normal out of all of them, he had red tattoos on his face and his hair was in a mohawk with shiny red tips. They cleaned me up and some parts of this were actually painful. Then, I was left to wait in a room for my stylist.

A beautiful woman walked into the room and she introduced herself as Willow. She had very fair skin and pale lips. Her hair was a soft pink color and it went past her shoulders. For a Capitol resident, she seemed nice and I liked her.

She began to explain to me what she wanted to do for the Opening Ceremonies. She didn't give me much detail about what I'd be wearing, but she told me to trust her and I did. She dressed me in a white dress that flowed nicely almost like the waves that were displayed towards the bottom. Around it was fish netting that hugged tightly to my torso and became looser towards my waist. When I saw Jarred he had the same thing on except he was dressed in a white suite.

"Oh, just look at you two! This will be great!" Abria said in her enthusiastic Capitol voice. I wanted to claw her face.

Mags gave us both a thumbs up and explained to us to interact with the Capitol crowd. I didn't want to, but if it'd help me stay alive, why not?

"Not too bad, Cresta." Finnick said while he popped a sugar cube in his mouth. His voice was seductive and flirty. Yuck.

We loaded onto the chariot and were taken away by the horses. I noticed some of the other districts costumes. We didn't look bad at all. In fact, we looked the best. I did as Mags told me to even though I hated. What I really wanted to do was go off on all the citizens and Snow about their sick idea of entertainment. Snow proceeded with the ceremonies and his never changing speech ending it again with "May the odds be ever in your favor." I hate that.

We are carried away by the horses and congratulated by our preps teams, mentors, and Abria. We are led to an elevator and Abria seems excited about what follows.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: This chapter isn't very eventful and in my opinion it may seem boring, but it's one of those things that needs to be there you know! Hope you all enjoy! Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

"Come! Come!" Abria waves her hand motioning us to exit the elevator. "This is where you'll spend your next few days. Let me show you to your bedrooms! Dinner will be served in about an hour. Take time for yourself until then!"

My room was gorgeous. It wasn't tacky like most of the apartment. It gave me a sense of home. That's just what I need; to be reminded of my home before I fight to the death courtesy of the Capitol! I took a shower and changed out of my costume. I decided I would explore the apartment. I walked out of my room and down the hall. There were pieces of Capitol art all the way down the hall. I don't like the Capitol's so-called "art". I recall being in the elevator and seeing a button that read 'Roof' I have half an hour until dinner so what could it hurt?

I exited the elevator and my breath was taken away. So many different flowers and the sun was about to set. It was gorgeous. I started to walk into the garden and at the end of it I noticed a silhouette looking at the city. I panicked and began to turn around when a familiar seductive voice rang through my ears.

"It's nice isn't it?" I stood still. "Oh come on Annie. You were going to look at it anyways."

I walked towards Finnick and looked over the edge. He patted the ground signaling I should take a seat and I did.

"It's a nice place to think. I used to come here before my games." He started reminiscing.

"Yeah, before you're thrown at death's door." He laughed. It was a nice sound. It sounded like bells. It actually made me smile. I still don't like him.

"That's your mother's isn't it?" he said gesturing to the necklace.

My voice cracked. "Yes. How did you know?"

"My mother used to run a custom made jewelry shop, before her accident. She told me a story about that being her favorite thing she had ever made. Your father came in with a special request. He had the picture and he allowed her to design the locket. Is that your token?"

"Yes." Tears started to swell up in my eyes. My father had given my mom this necklace, he had chosen the picture, he paid for it on the poor salary of a fisherman. Finnick watched me. I could tell he was questioning if he said something wrong.

When he came to his senses he spoke up. "Sorry about your father, Annie." I waited. I didn't know how to speak up. "It's time for dinner now." Finnick said as he stood up he offered me his hand and I took it.

"Before we tell you about tomorrow we want to start working on an angle for you two." Mags begins.

"Angle?" Jarred questioned.

"It's how we want the audience to view you." Finnick states.

"Jarred, we want you to be seen as strong and like you will put up a fight. You need to seem intimidating, but not arrogant. Sponsors don't like arrogance." Mags gave him a look to make sure he understood and he nodded.

"Annie, we want you to seem sweet and innocent. Guilt people into liking you. Be a kind girl and make it look like you have something to go back home for." Finnick gave me a grin after he spoke.

"So you want me to be sweet, kind, and innocent and then slaughter people?" Mags smiles at the comments and the sides of Jarred's mouth twitch up.

"You'll do just fine sweetheart." Finnick says with that seductive tone.

"Are you going to talk to them about tomorrow or not?" Arabia says with a hint of annoyance.

"Tomorrow you will be training with the other tributes. Don't go to a station and do something you already know. Learn something new. I advise you try survival skills and stay away from the weapons." Mags instructs us.

"Also, depending on your training scores we'll decide which one of you I'll have to go into the arena with." Finnick says with a mouthful of food.

I get back to my room and lay down in the comfy bed. Questions start stirring in my brain. They didn't say anything about making alliances. I don't want to make an alliance, but would it be best if I did? Jarred could be with the careers. I've seen what he can do with a spear. That's when I drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter has taken me awhile to get going, but I've just been planning it out. I really was lost on what to do and had writer's block for a long time. I still don't have a really good idea about this, but I'll start writing and we'll see how this goes. Fingers crossed!**

* * *

Home. That's where I am. Surrounded by everyone I love. My mother, father, sister, and Dani. They all love me. They know everything about me. They would never turn on me or leave me. It's a happy place. We're all together. It doesn't last for long. I feel darkness and suddenly I am staring at the bodies of the ones I love with the blood dripping knife in my hand. I'm screaming.

"Annie stop." I'm being shook.

I sit up and open my eyes. Jarred is standing in front of me. He looks tired and drained.

"Kept me up all night with your screaming. Could hear you through the walls." I felt bad. "Finnick and Mags said to just let you continue, but I give up."

"What time is it?" I try to lean over him to where I could see a clock, but I can't find one.

"About four in the morning." Jarred said with a sigh. At least he could get some more sleep. We didn't have to wake up until nine.

"Sorry I kept you up all night. Just go back to sleep. It won't happen again."

He left the room not seeming to accept my apology.

Why did Finnick and Mags think it was good for my nightmare to continue? Do they want me to go insane?

I lay back down to go to sleep. It seems like a few minutes pass by when Mags gently wakes me up.

"Hard night for you, girl?" She asks with a bit of sympathy.

"Just a few bad dreams." I reply

Finnick pokes his head through the door. "I got it." Mags smiles and heads out of my room closing the door behind her.

Finnick sits down on the edge of the bed. He looks around the room before he begins to speak. "Annie, it happens to all of us. Whether it's before or after we all have the nightmares. The only way to deal with them is to open up about it. Others should know what you're dreaming. They should know why you scream at night."

Great. Here comes Finnick Odair, victor, hunk, and now therapist. Why does he care anyways? If he did care he would've woken me up in the night instead of letting it go on for hours until Jarred couldn't take it anymore.

He continues. "Annie, what was it?"

He doesn't need to know, does he? It's not like it's going to make a difference if he knows or not. I decide to just tell him, maybe it could help with something.

I take a moment. "I was back in District 4, in my own home. Everyone I would never be able to live without was there; my sister, mother, father, and friend. We were all having a good time and laughing and everything seemed perfect. Then, they were all lying on the floor, lifeless while I was holding the weapon that killed them."

Finnick looked into my eyes seeming sympathetic. I won't lie, my heart picked up a beat. I started to choke up. He scooted just a bit closer and pushed some loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Annie Cresta, you can barely spear a fish." The comment made me laugh a bit. It was true. I knew we had to do it to make money and feed ourselves, but when my father tried to show me how to do it before he passed away I always refused. Not even today can I do it. My mother's brother has to provide for us because, I can't even think about killing a fish.

"Go get ready for breakfast. Don't want to be hungry when you have to learn how to survive." He was about to leave when I asked him to stay for a second.

"Thanks, Finnick." The words glided off my tongue.

"Anytime, Miss. Cresta." He said with his famous seductive tone and slipped back out of the room.

In this moment I've decided maybe Finnick isn't so bad after all. I mean I hated him just because, of his technique in the arena. The way he killed the other tributes. That really is no reason to loathe someone. He had people waiting for him back home. I try to think of the names of his family. I know his mother passed away during his games, he has no siblings, and his dad was taken as an avox years ago. Who did he have to come home to, then? Maybe a girlfriend?

I let go of all my thoughts and get ready to go down to breakfast. I'm not quite ready for all the advice I'm about to be given before training.

I walk down the glass staircase and into the dining hall I'm unusually hungry and the aroma of the food prepared wraps around me.

"Goodness, Annie." Abria says with disgust. "Couldn't you have at least cleaned up a bit more. You need to look presentable for the game makers."

I still can't stand her.

"Giver her a break. She's had a rough night." Finnick says this like he means it. I find it appealing that he is defending me. He could've completely let the comment go or he could've agreed, but he chose to defend me.

"Like I didn't know. Her crazy screams kept me up all night. You know how many layers of makeup I had to use to cover up my dark circles." Her voice seems frantic. Jarred smirks. I can tell she irritates him too.

"Don't forget the advice we gave you last night." Mags said wiping her mouth.

"What about alliances?" Jarred spoke up. I was grateful since this same question has been stirring in my head.

"Be with someone you trust. Someone who you know has a skill that can also benefit you in the long run." Finnick say this while he watches me. "If you end up with someone good maybe you won't have to have me leave the house for the mentors in the arena."

I was about to get up when Abria called out. "Wait just a second. You go clean up first." Then she shooed me away with her hand like I was some unpleasant creature. Wish I could do that to her.

As I was walking down the hallway to my room Jarred stopped me.

"Listen. I think we should be allies. We'd have a better chance with the two of us."

"We'll see." I said and continued walking.

"Wait just a second, Cresta." I turned back around. "Do you not like the idea?"

"Well I mean, do you really want to get to know each other and then have to separate and know about the other's death?" I wanted to give him something to think about. "Plus, I don't think you would want to be allies with a girl who can't even spear a fish."

"At least think about it." He called out before I closed my door.

I took a fast shower and put my hair into a ponytail with my curls framing my face. I dressed in the training clothes that were laid out on my bed and met with my mentors and Jarred down at the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think of this chapter! It went a bit differently than I originally wanted it to go, but I think it's okay. The next chapter will mostly be about the training and the start of Finnick and Annie's relationship in a way. I would really appreciate a review about it and if you see anything I could improve I would really like to know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm kind of doubting my writing right now especially this chapter. I'm a little nervous about writing about the training and have been procrastinating it for awhile now, but I'm just going to start writing and see how this turns out!**

Maybe being in an alliance with Jarred wouldn't be so bad. He reminds me of a career, the way he can handle weapons. I'm not exactly sure I'd like to be his victim, so maybe I should jump on the offer to be his ally.

"Don't show off things you already know how to do. Try to keep to yourself. If someone seems of value to you try to start an alliance." Finnick states.

When we get to the floor we're suppose to exit on Finnick asks me to stay back.

"Annie, I hear a District 1 tribute is planning to drop out of the careers. They don't want anything to do with them. Please try to make them an ally." He shushes me before I argue and gestures his hand signalling to get off the elevator.

Why does Finnick want me to be with some tribute from District 1? I try not to think about the possibility of him caring about me because, that brings thoughts to myself about how I feel like I care about him, so I proceed to tell myself it's for sponsors.

I'm intimidated by everyone in this room. I feel so small and helpless compared to the majority of the tributes.

Jarred approaches me and reaches out his hand. "Allies?" And I shake it.

After we were given an introduction Jarred and I head over to the survival stations. Everything over here is fairly easy. It's mostly about what is edible in certain climates and resources that you could use to help you live longer.

As I'm working at the plant stations I notice the career pack. They're easy to pick out even if you don't know what they look like. Mostly because, they look at the rest of us like a meal. There is one career missing and it's the boy from District 1; Finnick was right. I look around for him and notice he is in the station next to Jarred and I.

"Finnick recommend we make an alliance with him." I nudge Jarred and nod my head over to the boy.

"Annie. Did you happen to notice he's a career?" Jarred asked me like I was insane.

"Finnick said he dropped out of the career pack. That he wanted nothing to do with him." I explain.

"And you're sure about this?" Jarred eyes grow wider.

I twiddle my thumbs. "Positive."

The boy from District 1 isn't bad at all. His name is Reed and he is 17 years old. He gladly joined our alliance without asking any questions. He's very helpful, he told us the names of the careers and their weapon of choice.

His district partner, Corey is only fourteen years old and she's best with swords and knives. What scares me the most is the fact that he said she can use basically throw anything with a sharp end and it will hit her target.

The District 2 careers names are Venina and Jace and they are both sixteen. Reed told us that they are related, but he's not sure how. Jace is best with a spear and Venina is best with knives.

"Your strengths?" Reed asks us both.

"Spears." Jarred answers confidently.

I keep silent. What _are _my strengths? I don't know how I am with any kind of weapons considering I can't even think of killing another creature. At this point, I'm already dead.

"She smart." Jarred speaks up. "She knows a lot about nature and is good with numbers."

"Maybe I am, but being smart isn't going to help me at all. If you can't kill you're going to be killed." I say my voice frantic.

"Not necessarily, Annie. Killing isn't what you need to know. You have to the brains in the arena." Reed lectures.

"Fine. What's your strength?"

"You'll find it out when it comes time."

Great. I've formed an alliance with a sassy seventeen year old.

We take a break for lunch. Jarred, Reed, and I sit together. I'm definitely the weak one in the equation. While Jarred and Reed talk about spears I zone out and scan the room. I see a girl who is very young from district 6. I'm guessing this year was her first reaping and she is twelve. She looks fragile to me. It makes me angry that such a petite girl has to be in these games. She has a frame that if you hug her too hard you might split her in half.

Next to the girl is a boy is far much older than her and probably older than me. He has brown shaggy hair that drapes over his forehead and brown eyes. He's also very muscular. This is the boy from District 5.

I can tell that the boy and girl have made an alliance. This is when I start to wonder if we could combine our alliances. We'd have more of an advantage. Plus, just looking at the little girl I feel the need to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. Maybe the boy feels the same way.

The rest of training goes smoothly we do form an alliance with the boy and girl. The girl's name is Neeve and like I guessed she is twelve years old. She walks smiling, but I can see the fear in her eyes and who blames her? The boy's name is Tyler and he is seventeen year old.

Finnick comes to guide us back to our apartment after training is over.

"Alliances?" That's the first thing he asks us.

"We have the boy from one, girl from six, and boy from five." Jarred says. He sounds confident with our group. Finnick nods in approval.

When we reach our floor Finnick asks me to come with him. He leads me to the rooftop garden.

"The girl from six, Annie? A twelve year old?"

"Well if we wanted Tyler in our alliance we had to have her too." I lie. That isn't at all why she's even in our alliance. I wanted her first, not Tyler.

Finnick looks at me with his arms crossed. He smiles slightly, he knows I'm lying.

"Fine! I felt like I should protect her. She's so tiny and fragile and looks like she could fall and shatter."

"You have to understand only one person comes out of the arena. You have to understand that it will be the strongest. You can't devote your time to protecting someone who might not have a chance. You have to think of yourself more than your alliance." Finnick's voice is monotone.

I start to tear up. The realization hit me. I realize that I definitely won't come out and that Neeve won't either. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands as the my tears stream down my face.

"I know I won't come out. I know I won't survive. I have one of the worst chances. I know she won't come out either." I sob.

Finnick sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I get goosebumps when he does this and I even have a small bit of a smile for a second. I take my heads out of my hands and try to slow the sobs. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself down.

"Hey, I know you can do this. I'm betting on you." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I shift my body position so I'm looking at him. "Then why are you coming in the arena with me? Why do I have to wear the earpiece connected to you?"

Finnick hesitates. "Because, I want you to be the one who comes out of that arena."

**A/N: Took awhile for me to get this up, but it's here! Please review! I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in Finnick's point of view, since Annie will have another day of training and I want to make it more interesting. **


End file.
